When the Worst Happens
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: and this popped into my head when I read the description Arthur Weasley gave of the fear the dark mark caused. Dark. If you don't like to see Harry as a Dark Wizard don't read this. It's very short With Slight DracoHarry Slash.


**One-shot **

**Disclaimer:**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEEEEEEASE DON'T SUE ME...weeps piteously Thank You. **

**I was re-reading the 4th book and this popped into my head when I read the description Arthur Weasley gave of the fear the dark mark caused. Dark. If you don't like to see Harry as a Dark Wizard don't read this. It's very short With Slight Draco/Harry Slash. My first try at dark or slash fiction so bear that in mind. Anyway I like. You can flame if you want.**

**When the Worst Happens**

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" The raven-haired teen hissed, grinning evilly, and the yard in front of him exploded in acid green light. He looked around at his handy-work. Four mangled bodies lay strewn across the front yard. Two more were inside. He laughed viciously and drew a wand for an inner pocket of his midnight robes. As the green-eyed young man raised his wand, the sleeve of his robes slid back to reveal a very odd symbol on the inside of his forearm. It looked something like a cross between burn mark and a tattoo. It was a skull with a snake intertwined around it, a lightning bolt residing on the snake's tail. The skin looked scorched like a brand. He waved the wand once, shouting, "_MORSMORDRES_!" and the mark on his arm flared livid green.

A slick thread of green magic twisted and writhed, pulling itself out of the end of the wand, until it was free. It slithered upward to form a giant shape in the sky. "A colossal skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue." It was identical to the mark on the young man's arm. The former Gryffindor' eyes sparkled with malice and his glasses glinted, as he watched the product of his efforts. The only difference between the shape that now hovered over the oddly shaped house and the Dark Mark was the tiny outline of a bolt of lightning that resided on the tip of the snake's tail.

The teen, grinning one last time, turned from the house and its dead, and then stopped. He pulled up his sleeve. Placing three fingers over the mark on his arm, he said, "Malfoy" and the mark glowed green for a moment.

With a crack that echoed through the night, Malfoy appeared. The beautifully-handsome blond teen looked around him and grinned. "Very Nice, My Lord, but wh" He did a double take at the faces of two of the bodies. "Aren't they?"

The cruelly-handsome raven-haired boy nodded. "You approve, Draco?"

"Yes, My Lord, Always." As an afterthought, he smirked and added, "Master."

The Dark-haired boy grinned at the title. "Quite a change from our days at school, isn't it, Malfoy?"

The silver-eyed blonde nodded, still smirking.

The former-Gryffindor glanced into the darkness around the house and smirked. He moved to stand next to the blond. His eyes glinting wickedly, he leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on the Slytherin's mouth, who slid a hand up into his hair. He slid his tongue over the other boys lower lip, then on into his mouth for a moment and then pulled back and smiled, "Later, Draco" The silvered-eyed boy nodded, his tongue slipping out to flick over his red lips as if he was savoring the taste the Raven-haired young man had left there. Grinning, He bowed and Disapparated with another resounding crack.

The green-eyed boy waved a hand and skillfully mounted the Firebolt that appeared. Kicking off from the ground, he disappeared into the night.

As the figure disappeared, a young girl crept out of her hiding place. Her eyes were filled with tears and hatred as she watched the teen on the broom go. "How Could You?" She screamed after him, in a ragged voice. "How could you, Harry? How could take Ron with you? Why? I loved you, Harry. Everyone did. Wasn't that enough? Why did you betray everyone who loved for that, that dirty, slimy, little ferret-faced demon? Why?" Her voice fell to a whisper and she collapsed onto the ground, her flaming red hair shielding her face. The girl wept, surrounded by the bodies of her family. Her mother, Molly, and her father, Arthur, lay inside. The former Lord Voldemort, who he had joined then displeased, had killed Percy. Outside with her, Fred, and George, and Bill, and Charlie had died trying to save their parents and younger sister. Not that any of them could have stopped the Raven-haired wizard if he had meant to kill her, but he hadn't. He wanted her to suffer, to know that her only remaining brother had joined his two best friends.

"Don't lie, Ginny. I always know when you're lying. You never loved me. No one who is alive now ever loved me, except maybe Draco, Ron, and Hermione, but they are all with me. Why won't you join us, Ginny? If you loved me, you would. But you ask why? Why did I just slaughtered what remained of your family? Because, Ginny, my Eaters can't have any familial connection. That is why so many disserted my predecessor. Oh and Ginny? Do not talk of any of my Eaters in that utterly disrespectful manner! Especially Malfoy! I will not allow it." A cold voice hissed, maliciously, into her ear. "Good-bye, love, and say good-bye to Ron too. You'll never see him the way you want and remember him, again. He's mine now. They're all mine, now!" This statement was followed by a mirthless, frigid, merciless laugh. Then the voice was gone, along with any hope the girl had of ever getting her friends and family back.

There was a new Dark Lord. His power was so immense no one who could defy him, including Lord Voldemort and Professor Albus Dumbledore (both dead), and live to tell about it, as he himself had once done. He was the Most Powerful wizard who ever lived. The Dark God, he was called because he was a god, Immortal and ruthless. His name was Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
